


To Create

by mveloc



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mveloc/pseuds/mveloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot of pregnant Cophine and Clone Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Create

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This is just something really fluffy that popped into my head and I realized that I don't write enough fluffy stuff, so here!

“So... boy or girl?” 

From the second they’d walked in the door, Alison had been all over them, taking their bags and coats and hanging them in the closet. She damn near dragged the dreadlocked woman over to the couch in the living room as the blonde followed closely behind, trying her hardest to contain her laughter. Her smirk was met by a death glare from behind cat-eyed frames.

“We’re not really sure,” Cosima replies, trying to hide her discomfort as Alison buzzes around her, fluffing pillows and pulling the footrest closer so that short legs can reach it.

“We decided that we want to wait,” Delphine chimes in, taking a seat next to Cosima on the couch.

“Oh, that’s so exciting! I don’t know if I’d have the restraint. I’d want to know right away, so I could start decorating the nursery,” Alison replies. “How about you? Have you started buying things for the baby?”

“Well, Delphine makes me take these fuc--” she pauses, staring over at Oscar, Gemma and Kira playing in the other room and catching herself. “Friggin vitamins. And she made me swear off In-N-Out, which I’m pretty sure is, like, a human rights violation or something.”

Alison laughs.

“No, no. I meant, like, for the nursery. Do you have a crib? A stroller? A diaper bag? A carseat? Unisex clothing?” she pries.

Cosima opens her mouth to reply, but she quickly realizes that she has no response, so she closes it again. She flashes Delphine a panicked look and the French woman smiles at her sympathetically.

“What? We need all that stuff _now_?” she whispers. “The thing isn’t even coming for, like, another three months. We’ve got time, right?”

“Yes, but these things creep up on you!” Alison interjects, slipping herself between the couple. “It might seem like a lot of time now, but a lot can happen in three months, Cosima. You of all people should know that. Before you know it, you’ll be in the delivery room freaking out because you don’t even have a place for the baby to sleep!”

“Oi! Stop scaring her, will you?” 

Sarah finally emerges from the kitchen, a glass of wine in hand and Felix in tow.

“I’m just making sure she understands the reality of having a child,” Alison bites back. “I want her to be prepared. Motherhood isn’t easy.”

“Well, if my sister can do it, I’m pretty sure those two’ll be fine,” Felix says offhandedly. “They’ve got PhDs, Sarah’s got a criminal record. They’re already off to a better start.”

Sarah slugs him in the arm, causing the slender young man to recoil and his wine to rush out overtop the rim of the glass, a few droplets threatening to spill onto the floor. The housewife’s eyes immediately widen at the act.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Alison scolds. “No wine on the carpet! I just had it cleaned! Into the kitchen, both of you!”

As she chases the destructive duo out of the room, Cosima lets out a muted sigh of relief and Delphine’s hand finds her own, grasping it gently. She brushes her fingers overtop her knuckles, stroking softly.

“Don’t worry, _mon amour_ ,” she says, reassuring her lover. “We’ll be fine. The baby will be fine. Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah,” Cosima smiles, nodding in response. “It will, won’t it?”

Delphine leans in, pressing her lips to Cosima’s and bringing her hand to the shorter girl’s face, cupping it. The kiss is chaste in nature and the brunette is tempted to taint it with tongue, only she remembers their present company and when they break apart, she becomes painfully aware of a set of eyes on them.

“H-Hey, Kira,” Cosima says, leaning back on the couch.

Kira flashes her a toothy grin, then launches herself forward and wraps her arms around the clone’s neck, nearly knocking the wind out of her. The sudden movement surprises Delphine, but after she watches the young girl settle in Cosima’s arms, her demeanor shifts until she’s starry-eyed and smiling; the first time she ever saw Cosima with Kira, enthusiastically reading the astute child a worn down copy of “Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?” she knew that one day, Cosima would be carrying her child. Sure enough, that day had come.

Kira reaches forward, pressing the palm of her hand to Cosima’s swollen stomach, tilting her head in fascination like a dog hearing a sound for the very first time.

“Cool, huh?” Cosima asks. “Pretty soon, you’re gonna have a new cousin.”

“What are you going to name her?”

Her question catches both women off guard. They exchange skeptical glances, then stare back down to the child in Cosima’s arms.

“We don’t know if it’s a girl yet, kiddo,” Cosima tries to explain.

“It’s a girl,” Kira replies, matter-of-factly.

The spectacled clone has never once told Sarah that her daughter often freaked her out. Kira is adorable, but her acute awareness for the world around her is far beyond the level of any typical child-- of any typical adult, really. It is as unnerving as it is fascinating.

“Let’s go see what your mom is up to,” Cosima suggests, looking over to Delphine.

The French woman nods. Kira smiles and jumps off her aunt, rushing into the kitchen. Delphine extends a hand to Cosima and helps her to her feet. They make their way into the kitchen to find Sarah and Felix leaning against the counter, bickering with one another, casually sipping on their wine. Alison is tending to the stove, where Helena is also hovering, dipping her fingers into pots and picking at food whenever she has a chance.

“Would you stop that?” Alison asks, swatting at Helena’s hand. “You’re not gonna have any room for dinner!”

“Don’t think you gotta worry about that ever happening, yeah?” Sarah utters with a smirk.

The frazzled blonde responds with a sly grin, her tongue quickly darting in and out in a reptilian-like manner, mocking the soccer mom. Alison rolls her eyes, eventually giving up with the Ukrainian altogether, allowing her to steal tiny tastes. Kira runs to her aunt and Helena lifts her off the ground, holding her over the stove, allowing her niece to assist her with the preliminary taste test.

The sound of the front door slamming shut catches the attention of everyone in the room. Alison calls for her husband, but Cosima, Sarah and Felix all smirk when they hear the sound of heavy boots clunking on tile, knowing it can only mean one person.

“Oh. Hello, Tony,” Alison says with a tight-lipped smile, her eyes focusing on her male counterpart’s dirty boots on her pristine floor.

“Heyo,” he replies with his characteristic, cocky grin. “Where’s the grub? I’m starving over here.”

“Did you bring more wine?” Alison asks, staring at the brown LCBO bag.

“Wine? Why the hell would I bring wine?”

He reaches into the paper bag, tossing a bottle of whiskey in Felix’s direction and a beer at Sarah. They both managed to catch the gifts without dropping them and the siblings immediately light up.

“I’ve got beer and whiskey. Let’s get this party started.”

“Ah. You’re just my type of man, Tony,” Sarah replies with a grin, popping open the tab on the tall can and bringing it to her lips.

“I’m everyone’s type of man,” he says with a wink. “Don’t you forget it.”

Tony places the bag on the countertop and then finally turns to take notice of Cosima and Delphine, combing his eyes over Cosima’s figure before smiling widely.

“Shit. Baby mamma’s a good look for you, Cos.”

Cosima chuckles, opening her arms to invite Tony into a hug. He isn’t around as much as the rest of the members of Clone Club, but every now and then, he makes a point to drop in and say hello, just to see how everyone’s doing and to let them know he’s still alive. When she’d first met Tony, they’d immediately hit it off, bonding over beer and a bong. Of her extended clone family, Tony was probably the one she had the most in common with and so it was easy for the two of them to be. The only real point of contention between the two was Tony’s constant flirting with her girlfriend. Even now, as he embraced Cosima tightly, his eyes were raking over Delphine’s body with a wicked glint.

“Delphine. Looking breathtaking, as always.”

“Dude. You haven’t even stopped hugging me yet and you’re already flirting with my girlfriend,” Cosima mutters into his shoulder.

Delphine simply laughs, a light blush beginning to rise in her cheeks as she chews on her lower lip. Tony carries himself with all the same swagger and confidence as Cosima and despite a raggedy mess of hair and beard, he even shares her face. 

“It’s very good to see you again, Tony,” she replies.

Tony finally pulls away from Cosima and steps closer towards the blonde as the dreadlocked clone watches with arms crossed over her chest. He finds Delphine’s hand, bringing the back of it to his lips.

“Oh, no. You’re the sight for sore eyes in this room, that’s for damn sure.”

Felix and Sarah start laughing hysterically while Cosima shakes her head in amazement. She knows she should feel jealous and maybe even agitated with her counterpart, but she can’t help but be blown away by his forwardness, especially with her standing not two feet away from him. She finds it almost admirable.

“You know, I’m standing _right here_.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda hard to miss these days,” he retorts, offering her a wink and another cocky smile.

It isn’t long before Donnie arrives, returning from the bakery with desert on his wife’s order. It’s been a couple of years since the initial shock of his wife’s true nature, but he’s still very much getting used to the idea of clones. It was somehow easier when it was only Alison and Sarah, but then it became Alison and Sarah and Cosima, and now there are five identical faces sitting at his dining room table and every now and then he has to remind himself to breathe, that he isn’t living in some sort of conspiracy film. Luckily enough, Oscar and Gemma have adjusted well to the news of new aunts and uncles; they light up whenever they see Aunt Sarah teasing Alison and giggle whenever Aunt Helena makes one of her many contorted faces at them; they coo when Uncle Tony lets them touch his beard or when Aunt Cosima brings a new book of experiments to try. There is a strange sense of normalcy amongst all of the bizarreness.

They all settle into dinner with relative ease, swapping stories as readily as food across the table. Tony details what he’s been up to for the four months since he last visited, mostly stirring up trouble across the east coast. Alison gushes about the renovations to the house while Donnie smiles and nods along. Helena is quiet, her eyes shifting from speaker to speaker, observing carefully as she shovels food into her mouth. Everyone asks Cosima about the baby and each time she manages to divert the conversation to the research her and Delphine are doing at DYAD, much to the dismay of the table. Since Delphine has taken over directorship of the DYAD, they’ve been able to steer their research in an entirely new direction. It’s the reason why, despite all of the crimes DYAD has perpetrated upon her and her sisters, Cosima has decided to stay on board.

“Enough science talk, you freak,” Sarah snaps.

“Yeah. I’m not drunk enough for that crap yet,” Tony mutters.

“You seriously don’t have any names picked out for the baby yet?” Alison presses.

“We haven’t decided on anything yet,” Cosima finally relents.

“I always liked Lionel for a boy,” Alison suggests.

“And I always liked the prospect of my child being able to make it past the third grade without being beaten to death.”

The entire table begins to snicker aside from the soccer mom, who glares at the dreadlocked clone.

“Auntie Cosima’s having a girl,” Kira pipes up, tugging on Sarah’s sleeve.

“You think so, monkey?” Sarah asks, resting a hand atop her daughters head and stroking tenderly.

The child nods enthusiastically and Cosima smiles. She glances to her side to find the blonde smiling back at her.

“You will be a good mother.”

Everyone diverts their attention to the Ukrainian who has set down her fork long enough to speak. Her eyes are wide and swimming, flickering in their unpredictability, but there’s an underlying kindness and innocence.

“You are very smart. And very kind. Your baby is lucky.”

Cosima flashes her best megawatt smile.

“Thank you, Helena.”

“One day, I will also have babies.”

She’d come very close before, but she’d forfeited her embryos to save the dreadlocked scientist, an act the mother-to-be will never forget. Her own pregnancy had ended in heartbreak when she lost her child early on while in the military’s hands. 

“I know,” Cosima replies. “And when you do, your babies will have lots of cousins to play with.”

The blonde’s grin is small, hardly noticeable, yet the entire room takes note.

 

\+ + + + + + + + + +

 

The house is alive and vibrant, the sound of laughter and conversation echoing off the walls, tickling her eardrums. She closes her eyes for a second and tries to take it all in, all the sounds of life happening around her, inside of her. At times it seems too much, like when Alison is pestering her about names and nurseries, like when her body is betraying her, but other times -- times like this very moment, with Tony and Felix and their boisterous laughter, with Sarah and Helena making faces at each other through mouthfuls of pie, with the squealing delight of a bottled tornado called forth by a golden goddess, solely for the amusement of her cherub-like audience -- it seems like enough to keep going; like the flower petals and honey bees, like the stars in the galaxy and every molecule of her shared DNA, it all falls into place and carries on.

She slips downstairs into the basement, to the very place where she met Sarah for the first time, where Clone Club truly began. She smiles, reminiscing. Sure, the circumstances behind that meeting were far from perfect, but she thinks back on that night with such fondness now. 

If feels like a lifetime ago. 

Perhaps it was.

She was a different person then, back before she knew Sarah, before she knew Delphine, before she’d gotten sick. 

She slides open the back door and steps out onto the lawn. It’s uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, the cool autumn weather a welcome relief against her skin, raising tiny pimples of flesh. She takes a seat on a patio chair and tilts her head towards the sky, trying her best to make out the faint sparkle of stars through the thick smog of pollution. She sits like that, in silent reverence, for several minutes before she hears the door slide once again and feels the presence of another person. Tilting her head, she spies Sarah maneuvering her way through the door, closing it quietly behind her.

“Hey,” she says cheerily, greeting her sister with a smile.

Sarah returns her smile with an identical one, then takes a seat in the chair next to Cosima.

“How’re you feeling?” the punk asks.

“I’m fine. Just came out here for a little air,” Cosima shrugs.

“I hear you. Donnie and Alison are bickering, Felix and Tony are right smashed, Helena’s laid claim to the bloody desert table and your girlfriend is giving the kids an impromptu science lesson. Getting a little cramped in there, yeah?” she laughs.

“About to get a whole lot more cramped, too,” the scientist mumbles.

She says it more for her own ears, but her British counterpart is able to pick it up. She grows more serious, her eyes dragging over the tattooed clone, finally settling on her stomach with a sense of awe.

“Shit. It’s hard to believe you’re having a baby, Cos.”

Cosima smiles.

“I know. Just a couple of years ago, my uterus was trying to kill me. Now there’s a human baking in there. Who would’ve thought?”

They both chuckle, Sarah reaching over to find her sister’s hand. Identical fingers dance with one another, testing and exploring, and several minutes of easy, unadulterated silence pass between them before she finally speaks again.

“You know, I didn’t even know you wanted kids.”

Cosima laughs again.

“I didn’t. Not really,” she replies. “I mean, I like kids and everything, but I never thought they were for me.” 

“Why’d you change your mind?” Sarah pries.

“I guess after everything that’s happened, I kinda reevaluated certain aspects of my life,” she tries to explain. “But Delphine always wanted kids. She said she wanted to wait until she was settled in her career before it happened, though. We figured now was as good a time as any.”

Sarah nods. 

“I get all that, but... but why _you_ , I mean?” Sarah clarifies. “Couldn’t Delphine... or... you know... adoption and stuff?”

She pauses for a moment to consider Sarah’s question. It’s one Delphine asked her, as well, those many months ago. It’s one she asked herself before she worked up the resolve to follow through. When she had tried to explain it to her lover, Delphine had nodded and accepted her answer, although she doubts the blonde actually understands her reasoning. Sarah, on the other hand, possess an innate clarity that only she and a handful of others do.

_“Why you?”_

Why, when every molecule of their DNA is entangled with mishap and failure and heartbreak and disaster? Why, with all of the risks involved? Even with Duncan’s gene therapy rendering her fertile, there is an abundance of them. Why _subject_ herself to it all?

“I wanted it to be me.”

She grips Sarah’s hand a little tighter, her demeanor losing its usual lightness, her smile giving way to seriousness. Her eyes narrow as she stares off straight ahead into nothing, reading the air, and Sarah takes note, watching her dreadlocked sister with a head cocked in intrigue.

“Maybe it’s selfish, but for the very first time, I finally had a say in all of _this_ ,” she says, gesturing to her body. “It’s _my_ family. Something _I_ chose. No... something _I made_. No one can take that away.”

No one can slap a patent on that.

“You know, that’s the first thing you’ve ever said that makes perfect sense to me.”

“I know,” Cosima replies with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Even in their outdoor sanctuary, they can still hear the commotion stirring inside and no one seems to take note of their absence, or if they do, no one bothers to come looking for them. Music starts to play and while neither of them can distinguish the song, the sound of Felix and Tony’s voices are all too distinct.

“Looks like we’re missing quite the party in there, yeah?” Sarah jests.

“I’m sure they can do without their geek monkey and their fearless leader for a little while.”

A reserved smile spreads across Sarah’s face.

“Fearless leader, eh?” 

“Well, ringleader’s more accurate. I was trying to make you sound noble. Chalk it up to the hormones or whatever,” Cosima retorts.

“Bitch.”

They laugh in unison, Sarah leaning over to rest her head on Cosima’s shoulder. While Sarah has maintained her wild spirit, she’s settled down considerably since she first became a member of Clone Club. The dreadlocked clone suspects that her relationship with Cal as well as her custody of Kira has something to do with it. Her sister has grown in so many ways, but then they all have. As she continues to contemplate their development over the last few years, both women perk up when they hear the sound of a car pull up outside. Not expecting visitors, Cosima gives Sarah a confused look but the punk seems far less bemused.

“That’s probably for me,” she says.

She’s back on her feet, heading over toward the gate. When it swings open and Cal appears, Cosima smiles and watches as he bends down to greet Sarah with a gentle peck. The two exchange a few words the pregnant clone is unable to decipher and Cal finally peers over in her direction.

“Hey, Cosima,” he says with a crooked grin, throwing a half-wave her way

“Hiya, Cal,” she replies, returning his wave with one of her own.

The two of them walk back over to where Cosima is sitting, stopping a few feet in front of her. He gives her a once-over, his eyes wide with surprise. He chuckles to himself as he takes in her new state.

“Wow. You’re looking... very, uh, pregnant.”

“Meh. What can you do?” she shrugs.

“Do you mind if I steal her away for a little bit?” he asks, motioning towards Sarah.

“Not at all. She’s pretty dull company as it is,” she answers, waving her hand dismissively.

“Oi. Watch it, lesbi-friends, or I’ll beat that baby right out of you,” Sarah says with a smirk, a bite with no venom.

“I’m not sure how I would feel about that.”

The heavily accented voice intervenes and they all turn their heads to acknowledge the blonde who’s stealthily slipping out the door into the yard. Cosima meets Delphine’s grin with one of her own while Cal and Sarah nod in her direction. As the taller woman slips into the chair previously occupied by Sarah, the punk and her lumberjack quietly make their exit, disappearing beyond the gate and giving the two women their privacy.

“What are you doing out here without your jacket?” Delphine inquires.

“It’s not that cold.”

“Even so.”

She hands the scarlet coat to Cosima who drapes it over her shoulders. She isn’t cold, but she doesn’t want to argue with the persistently protective blonde. Delphine studies her lover’s face intently as Cosima continues to stare off towards the sky without saying a single word.

“Is everything okay, _mon amour_?” she pries.

Cosima nods.

“Yeah. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.”

“About what?”

“Oh. Just like... life, death. You know.”

“How very specific of you,” Delphine teases with a laugh.

“Sorry. It’s kinda hard to explain, but it makes sense in my head.”

Delphine simply nods and accepts the brunette’s answer. They’ve been together long enough for her to understand how her lover’s mind works; she accepts the fact the Cosima’s brain functions on a level that she, nor anyone else, will ever be truly privy to. It’s completely natural to ponder the whys and hows of the universe, but for Cosima, every single breath she takes comes with a new perspective, new and unfounded possibilities.

“It’s getting late,” Delphine whispers. “Perhaps we should head out soon.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

 

\+ + + + + + + + + + +

 

She’s all too eager to remove her shoes the second she steps in the door, releasing a long sigh of relief as soon as her feet are free from their confines. She tosses her coat over the back of the couch, ignoring her lover’s quiet sigh of irritation at the act; being pregnant means her messiness goes (for the most part) unchallenged. Delphine quickly scoops it up, hanging it in its rightful place on the coat rack as Cosima disappears into the bedroom, shedding articles of clothing on her way. Despite being only six months along, she feels like she’s been carrying the baby for years, growing a little more uncomfortable every day; her feet are constantly swollen, her back and knees are constantly aching, and her clothes never seem to fit quite right anymore. 

“Perhaps if you wore more... _appropriate_ clothes, you wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable all the time, _ma cherie_ ,” Delphine says, leaning against the doorframe and watching as the brunette digs through her drawer for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“What? Like maternity wear?” she asks, turning to arch a brow in the blonde’s direction.

Delphine shrugs.

“Yeah. No way am I rocking mom duds. You can just put me out to pasture if you ever catch me in a moo moo,” Cosima replies with a suppressed laugh, finally finding what she’s looking for. “Just because I have my own gravitational pull now doesn’t mean I can’t still look good.”

She pulls the sweatpants up her legs, then tugs the oversized Berkley t-shirt down over her head, reveling in the smallest semblance of comfort that she’s been able to find. She was always on the small side, never having to worry about her weight. Even now, swollen with a child, she’s still probably smaller than most pregnant women but it’s an added weight that she simply isn’t able to get used to. Instead of going out and buying more “appropriate clothing,” as Delphine suggested, she took to wearing skirts and looser fitting tops and sweaters, of which she had plenty in her wardrobe, determined to cling to her style.

She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiles as the European pulls her back into her chest.

“You always look good, _ma cherie_ ,” Delphine says, planting a gentle kiss to the side of the clone’s head.

“You’re just saying that because you have to,” she retorts.

“I say it because it’s true. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Maybe it’s the excess of hormones, but she feels herself beginning to melt. She turns into Delphine, attempting to wrap her arms around her neck, although it’s a little harder than usual with her swollen stomach between them. Delphine chuckles lightly at the awkward attempt, her hands gently cupping the bulge, stroking and caressing. She slowly drops to her knees, pressing the side of her face to Cosima’s stomach.

“ _Bonsoir, mon petite chou_ ,” she coos. “ _J'ai hâte de te rencontre_.”

Cosima beams, resting her hand atop the French woman’s head, threading her fingers through golden locks while lightly scratching at her scalp. They’re both doctors and yet, something about the miracle of life seems to have thrown them both through a loop. 

“Just so you know, you’re totally having the next one.”

Delphine’s smile widens. She rises to her feet once again, cupping the brunette’s face in her hands. She softly presses her lips to Cosima’s in a whisper of affection, stroking her cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs.

“Is that so?” she challenges.

“Mmhm,” Cosima replies, pressing her forehead to the blonde’s. “Given that we don’t kill this one, of course.”

“Cosima!”

Her scolding is met by a light swat to the arm and she giggles as Delphine tries her best to muster a glare, only it comes out far less threatening than the European intends.

“I’m just saying! Have you ever actually _seen_ me with a baby?”

“I’ve seen enough,” Delphine mutters, sauntering away.

She mirrors Cosima’s previous actions, peeling her clothing away while the brunette admires the newly revealed expanse of skin. She digs through the drawer until she finds her own sleep clothes and slips them on.

“Besides. I’ve had enough of doctors tampering with my reproductive organs,” Cosima adds, walking over towards the bed and pulling the covers down so that the two are free to slip inside. “Once this kid comes out, the only one coming near my lady bits again is you.”

“So eloquent.”

“Don’t you know it. Turn of phrase-- yet another genetic gift I have to offer our child.”

Delphine tries her best to stifle her laughter at the American’s wit, but Cosima can see the corners of her mouth upturned in a smile and a grin of her own forms. She leans back against the headboard as she watches Delphine pick up the clothes she had discarded earlier and throw them in the laundry basket, trying her best to maintain some semblance of cleanliness. Once the blonde is satisfied with the state of their bedroom, she follows suit and joins Cosima under the covers.

“I wanna see you get big and fat and pregnant. Then we can see if it’s so funny when _you’re_ the one waddling around like a constipated penguin,” she muses, tucking her head beneath Delphine’s chin and burying her face in her neck.

She inhales deeply, the European’s familiar scent easing away all the tension in her body and the uncertainty surrounding her own mothering capabilities. She knows that as long as they’re together like this, they’ll somehow manage to figure it out. Even if they both prove to be completely inept parents, even if their daughter is as clever and mischievous as the brunette, there’s no doubt in her mind that their child will be loved. 

She thinks this is enough.

“You will have to bring me Eskimo Pies every night,” Delphine retorts, wrapping an arm around her lover and pulling her even tighter against her body.

“I can totally do that,” Cosima mumbles against her skin. “Although I can’t promise any of them will actually make it as far as your mouth.”

They both giggle, Delphine’s fingers dancing along the brunette’s back, tracing soothing patterns. A few moments of silence pass, their breathing syncs up as their bodies melt into each other; their typical bedtime ritual. As sleep tugs at her brain, the sound of Delphine’s gentle whisper pulls her back.

“Okay.”

“Hm?” she mumbles.

“I’ll do it.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, another massive smile finds its place amongst her face. She presses a kiss against the French woman’s jugular, garnering an airy sigh.

“Delphine Cormier, are you saying you want to have my baby?” she teases.

“Well, you’re carrying mine, _mon amour_. I suppose it’s only fair,” the doctor concedes. 

Cosima releases a long yawn before nuzzling her face in Delphine’s neck once again.

“True. Very true.”

Delphine shifts, turning the two onto their sides so she is spooning the brunette. Her hands reach around to Cosima’s roundness and settle there, as they’ve done nearly every night for the last six months. She’s grown used to falling asleep with gentle kicks against the palm of her hand.

“We’ve got time. We’ll talk about this later,” she whispers into Cosima’s ear.

Cosima nods and settles into the warmth engulfing her.

“Yeah. I’ll ask you again in three months, when there’s a screaming bundle of joy tearing out of my vagina. Then we’ll see how committed you really are.”

“Must you?” the blonde expels.

Cosima’s lips rise

“You know me. Just trying to keep it real.”

And she does know.

Laying there with Cosima, alive and healthy and vibrant, all smiles and jokes and overwhelming presence, she is reminded of how real this is. Laying there with their child softly rapping, she realizes that despite life nearly fading away not so long ago, here it is again, only this time on the other end of the spectrum; here is life, falling into their hands and not slipping through their fingers.

It’s both human and divine.


End file.
